Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a satellite antenna, and in particular to a satellite antenna can be easily assembled and disassembled.
Description of the Related Art
In the conventional satellite antenna, different members (for example, the connection rod and the receiver) are connected and fixed by bolts and nuts. Additional manual tools are required to fix the bolts and nuts during the assembly process. The assembly process requires time and effort. Additionally, the threads of the bolts are easily damaged, and the assembly process can therefore be interrupted.